Caelum Septem
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Kyril adalah murid pindahan di Port Island Junior Highschool, sekolah bergengsi yang mengedepankan seni budaya. Baru melihat covernya yang tentang musik saja sudah membuat pemuda ini tidak tertarik dengan setiap ekstrakulikuler. Tapi, hidupnya berubah setelah menolong pemuda aneh yang sedang di-bully/mulai hari ini kau anggota kami/terima tantangan, atau kau jadi mainanku.


Disclaimer: Muncul gadis berjilbab warna hijau tosca muda ditemani oleh spotlight. "Sangat sedih sekali... saya harus berkata... Suikoden hanya milik KONAMI. Padahal saya pingin banget bikin Frey jadi maid–" kalimatnya terinterupsi dengan mendaratnya sebuah tinju maut dari pangeran Falenas tersebut. "Maafkan kesalahan Author payah ini... apapun yang terjadi, walau dunia kebelah 3, eh 2 aja udah cukup... Suikoden hanya milik KONAMI bukan Author payah itu."

Summary: Kyril adalah murid pindahan di Port Island Junior Highschool, sekolah bergengsi yang mengedepankan seni budaya. Baru melihat covernya yang tentang musik saja sudah membuat pemuda ini tidak tertarik dengan setiap ekstrakulikuler. Tapi hidupnya berubah setelah menolong pemuda aneh yang sedang di-bully/mulai hari ini kau anggota kami/terima tantangan, atau kau jadi mainanku. Dedicated to: Fate-senpai, maaf telat...

Genre: Humor, School-life, Friendship, Music

* * *

Caelum Septem

* * *

Pemuda berhelaian gelap itu berjalan dengan lesu. Iris oranye-nya menelusuri tiap sudut cakrawala, tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun memutarkan pandangannya memandangi setumpuk pemandangan gazebo dan taman yang begitu bersih dan asri, tapi itu sama sekali tak menarik perhatian sang pemuda tersebut. Desahan pasrah kembali terdengar dari bibir sang pemuda, nampaknya ada hal yang membuatnya begitu lesu dan tak tertarik dengan daerah sekitarnya.

"Walaupun ini sekolah terkenal... kenapa sekolah ini harus berhubungan dengan sesuatu seperti seni budaya? Mereka kira ini jaman berapa?" cibirnya kesal sembari memperhatikan beberapa sosok murid yang berlatih biola bersama.

Ia mendesah kembali. "Membosankan... mungkin aku harus lebih meningkat dalam nilai mata pelajaran akademik-ku. Dan tentunya... aku akan melupakan semua jenis ekstrakulikuler yang akan masuk disodorkan padaku." Cibirnya kembali sembari berjalan dengan lunglai.

Cibirannya pun terhenti saat ia menangkap beberapa sosok pemuda di bawah pohon. Dengan posisi beberapa remaja bertubuh besar menghadang tiap sudut pandang pemuda kecil yang terperangkap di tengah, tentunya menarik perhatian banyak orang. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menonton beberapa percakapan yang mereka lontarkan.

Merasa bosan menatapnya, ia pun berlari sejenak sembari mendekati sosok pemuda itu. #PLASH! Seember air sukses membasahi seragam pemuda berbadan besar tersebut, pemuda berhelai gelap tersebut pantas mendapatkan penghargaan yang begitu tinggi. "Hei! Menjahili orang itu tindakan tidak baik! Lebih baik kalian mencari orang yang seukuran dengan kalian." Ujar pemuda berhelai gelap tersebut, sebut saja namanya Kyril, dengan nada yang begitu tegas.

Beberapa pemuda bertubuh besar itu membalikkan badan mereka. "Coba lihat siapa orang yang berani menghentikan kita. Mungkin dia ingin jadi sasaran kita berikutnya." Ujar pemuda yang berada paling depan. Dia memandang pada teman-temannya sembari menahan tertawa, terhibur dengan tingkah Kyril. Tapi Kyril sama sekali tak tampak gentar ia malah masih berdiri dengan begitu kalem.

Baru saja Kyril angkat bicara dan menceramahi sosok tubuh besar tersebut, pemuda bertubuh pendek yang baru saja mereka jahili tampak begitu gelagapan, ia ingin membungkam mulut Kyril cepat-cepat. "Heh! Kalian kira aku siap–" kalimatnya terinterupsi dengan melesatnya sebuah tangan yang sukses membungkamkan mulutnya.

"Ma-ma-maafkan kami. Dia belum tahu apa-apa, menurut penglihatanku dia murid pindahan, jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kasih dispensasi, dan jangan beri tahu Troy-_san_." Pinta pemuda pendek tadi. Kyril semakin kesal mendengarnya, tapi ia urungkan niat buruknya demi keamanan dunia dan nasib bocah pendek itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berambut berwarna senada dengan helaian Kyril muncul sembari memasang wajah dingin. "Ada apa lagi disini?" tanyanya singkat sembari menatap beberapa pemuda bertubuh besar tadi.

Remaja itu terdiam dan memandang beberapa sosok pemuda yang basah kuyup. "... Sepertinya ada serangga baru yang ingin jadi mainan kita. Baiklah karena aku belum mengenali wajahmu, kuberi dispensasi..." senyum ceria memancar dari pemuda pendek itu. Kyril juga dapat merasakan adanya desah lega yang merasuk masuk ke lubang pendengarannya.

"Dan dalam tiga hari ini aku akan mengadakan konser musik kecil. Kau harus bermain musik dalam acara itu, aku tidak peduli kau akan bermain sendiri atau bagaimana. Terima tantangan itu, atau kau jadi mainanku." Ujarnya dengan tatapan begitu mengejek, dan seketika pula raut wajah kedua pemuda tersebut (Kyril dan sosok pendek) berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat layaknya hari esok telah musnah.

Sekarang wajah Kyril memerah begitu padam. Ia menurunkan tangan pemuda pendek tadi. "Ha!? Kau kira siapa kamu ha!? Kakek tua!? Bermain musik!? Enak saja kau berkata begitu!" pekik Kyril melengking. Ia tampak begitu kesal mendengar pasangan kata 'bermain musik'.

Tentunya tindakannya menarik perhatian murid lain. Sesosok gadis atau mungkin juga pemuda, yang pasti sosok-nya kurang jelas, setengah-setengah gitu *Author ditampol* menatap Kyril seraya mengenali pemuda itu. Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya menatap sejenak. Kedua iris safirnya membulat ketika memandang Kyril berani membantah pemuda itu.

Pemuda pendek tadi menutup mulut Kyril kembali. "Ba-baik! Kami akan menerima tantangan itu! Kami undur diri Troy-_san_!" ujarnya sembari menarik Kyril kabur.

* * *

"Oi! Kenapa kau menerima tantangan itu begitu saja!? Walaupun dunia kebelah dua, aku gak pernah sudi bermain musik!" Kyril kembali membentak ke arah pemuda tadi. Tampak pemuda tadi menepukkan kedua tangannya dihadapan wajahnya, layaknya orang meminta pengampunan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi masalahnya tadi itu Troy-_san_, si seksi kedisiplinan di OSIS yang selalu menjahili siswa. Ia tidak pernah senang kalau ada yang melawannya, kecuali orang-orang yang tidak menarik perhatiannya. Ah, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dengan bantuanmu tadi. Namaku Thomas, kau?" ujar pemuda pendek tadi, sebut saja Thomas.

Kyril mendengus kesal. "Kyril... Thomas, ulangi kalimatmu tadi... OSIS menjahili siswa? Kamu kira ini zaman apa? Ini kan bukan MOS lagi, kenapa ada acara jahili sini, jahili sana?" tanyanya kesal, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan angkatan bahu dari pemuda dihadaannya.

"Begitulah sekolah ini, bro. Sebagai permintamaafanku, ekstrakulikuler-ku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tantangan tadi." Ujar Thomas mengulurkan tangannya. Kyril kembali mendesah pasrah, "Tapi... aku begitu membenci musik dari kecil, maka dari itu percuma kau membantuku. Ah, terima kasih tawaranmu." Ujar Kyril sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Thomas pun ikut memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa kau membenci musik?" tanyanya dengan polos. Kyril memalingkan pandangannya. Remang-remang muncul beberapa kru memasang berbagai jenis alat peraga.

* * *

Nampak seorang bocah kecil tengah asyik mendengarkan musik di kamarnya sendirian. Kamarnya yang begitu luas itu bagaikan kamar seorang tuan putri ditambah lagi dengan sebuah piano klasik yang juga menemani ruangan.

Wajahnya tersenyum begitu ceria. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah telepon genggam berwarna merah sedang memutar sebuah video R-18... tapi mohon abaikan isi video-nya.

Selang beberapa menit, bocah itu bernyanyi riang sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya. Disaat ia hampir berteriak menyanyi, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara aneh. Ia tak memperdulikannya dan langsung bernyanyi sembari berteriak melengking. Tapi suaranya terhenti, ia memandang piano yang terletak lumayan jauh dengan ranjangnya. Tuts-tuts itu menari dengan lincahnya, membuat bocah tersebut bergidik ngeri. Bahkan dengan jelas ia dapat memandang adanya sosok bayangan putih di kursi piano tersebut.

Tubuhnya menjadi pucat pasi dan bocah itu pun menangis begitu kencang. Dari balik piano tersebut pun muncul pemuda berkacamata dengan wajah khawatir. Rupanya dia biang dari musik misterius yang muncul tersebut.

* * *

Kyril kini tampak menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah padam, sedangkan Thomas tampak asyik tertawa mendengar kisah singkat itu.

"Oh ayolah, Kyril... itu kan hanya candaan belaka. Masa kau harus sampai trauma dan tidak mau memainkannya lagi?" Diselanya air mata yang mengalir karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan tak lama kemudian iris cokelat itu memandang lurus sosok pemilik iris oranye.

"Tapi, tenang saja... ekskulku pasti akan membantumu." Senyum yang begitu meyakinkan tertekuk lentur menghias wajah pemuda itu. Dan seketika pemuda dihadapannya tertawa; setuju dengan ajakannya.

* * *

Pemuda dengan headband merah menatap malas sosok Kyril yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan gugup. "Jadi..." Kyril meneguk ludah sejenak. "Kau ingin minta bantuan kami untuk tampil bersamamu agar kau tak terkena hukuman dari Troy?" Kyril hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak begitu tahan dengan tatapan dingin yang dilempar sosok dihadapannya. Sekilas Kyril melirik Thomas. Pemuda itu tampak tengah menyeduh teh di dalam ruang ekskul ini. Kyril cengo. Sejak kapan ekskul musik diperbolehkan menyeduh teh layaknya dirumah sediri?

"Begitulah, Laz. Kau mau membantu kan? Lagipula dia dihukum karena menolongku." Pemuda berikat kepala merah itu, Lazlo, menarik pandangan kembali pada Kyril.

Ia mendengus sejenak. "Tentunya aku setuju saja. Aku sejak awal tidak pernah menyukai makhluk muka dua itu, otomatis aku ingin mengalahkan dia dalam permainannya." Thomas dan Kyril langsung tersenyum. Buru-buru Thomas menatap pemuda satu lagi yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Kalau kau Hugo?" Pemuda berkulit gelap, Hugo, langsung tersenyum polos.

"Aku akan ikut kalau kalau kalian ikut. Lagian kau ketuanya Thom, harusnya kamu yang memutuskan." Thomas menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Tak lupa ia tertawa hambar mendengar alasan Hugo barusan.

"Aku tidak enak pada kalian kalau memutuskannya sendiri. Berarti aku tinggal bertanya ke Riou dan Tir. Mereka kemana?" Hugo mengangkat bahu, Lazlo membuka matanya menatap Thomas kembali.

"Kudengar tadi mereka ada urusan dengan Nanami. Harusnya sebentar lagi mereka kembali." Usai Lazlo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua sosok pemuda lain masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Keduanya tampak begitu lesu, layaknya usai mendapat bencana alam.

Buru-buru kedua meneguk habis teh yang tadi masih diseduh Thomas. "Riou, Tir, kenalin yang disana namanya Kyril." Ucap Hugo enteng sambil menunjuk Kyril yang masih diam memandangi kelima anggota ekskul satu itu.

"Oh hai, Kyril." Ujar singkat Riou dan Tir sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali pada aktivitas memakan kudapan yang baru saja tersedia.

Thomas berdehem kencang membuat dua sosok tadi spontan menatap Kyril kembali dan menyapanya dengan lemah lembut. Kyril semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Teman-teman, Kyril tadi diberi tantangan dari Troy untuk tampil dalam waktu tiga hari lagi."

Tir otomatis bersiul riang. "Wow, untuk ukuran murid baru kau berani juga ya, Kyr. Biasanya murid pindahan disini kalau sudah melihat adegan, tidak akan diikutcampuri dengan alasan gak mau nyari gara-gara." Jelasnya riang sebelum akhirnya mulut itu dipenuhi oleh batangan Pocky. Kyril hanya menatap lantai sejenak sembari sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Alasannya dihukum adalah menolongku. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku berminat membantunya. Ada yang tidak setuju?" Ujar Thomas, membuat keempat anggota lainnya tersenyum.

"Kebetulan aku dan Tir habis seneeeeng banget sama tindakannya Troy. Jadi otomatis aku gak bakalan pernah bilang nggak." Riou senyum-senyum manis walaupun aura disekelilingnya benar-benar kelam. Entahlah apa yang sudah terjadi tadi. Seketika mendengar suara orang terakhir barusan membuat senyum Kyril kembali mengembang.

"Yah, jadi begitulah Kyr. Kami siap membantu." Thomas tersenyum begitu lebar sembari tangan kanannya maju, berniat bersalaman. Mata Kyril berkaca-kaca, sudah sangat terharu dengan anugerah teman yang luar biasa yang langsung ia dapat.

"Sebagai bayaran karena melibatkan kami dalam hukumanmu, kau harus masuk ekskul band ini." Tangan kanan Thomas langsung meletakkan selembar kertas yang diduga adalah kontrak ekskul. Kyril rasanya baru saja mendengar petir menghancurkan langit cerahnya juga tulisan 'luar biasa' yang baru ia ukir pada kelima teman-temannya.

Kini Kyril menatap kelima pemuda yang sudah tersenyum tulus padanya. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan urat kekesalan yang sudah muncul di sisi kepalanya. "Kalau kau menolak juga tidak apa, kau tinggal menjadi mainannya." Baru saja Kyril ingin angkat bicara, Thomas sudah memotong kalimatnya. Picik sekali pemuda bertampang inosen itu.

Kyril seakan dilanda dilema yang mendalam. Di suatu sisi, ia menyesali tindakannya tadi dan ingin menerima tawaran mereka. Di sisi lain, ia teringat akan traumanya dan tidak akan mungkin untuk bisa bermain musik untuk ke depannya. Tapi, dia juga tidak sudi menjadi mainan Troy. Tidak keren banget kan, kalau misalnya di papan pengumuman gosip sekolah terpampang berita 'seorang murid pindahan seketika jadi babu' kan tidak keren sama sekali. Mau ditaruh dimana muka Kyril dan kedua kakaknya yang merupakan wakil ketua osis dan bendahara osis.

Setelah ia benar-benar tak bisa menyelesaikannya, Kyril memejamkan mata dan menyingkirkan lembar kontrak ke sembarang arah.

"Tolong siapkan timer, kalau aku tidak berhasil menemukan kontrak itu dalam tiga puluh detik, aku tidak jadi menerima tawaran kalian." Kelima pemuda itu menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum mengerti.

Dan tiga puluh detik dimulai. Kyril merasa bagaikan tengah dipermainkan anak kecil dalam permainan sumput-sumputan dengan mata tertutup. Tapi ia juga memikirkan ini adalah suatu ajang dimana ia menentukan nasibnya.

Ia merasa gelisah. Sepertinya sudah beberapa detik yang lalu waktu habis, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan waktu habis atau apa gitu. Malah ini membuat Kyril beralih menjadi meraba atas. Mencari kelima pemuda itu. Tapi berhenti ketika ia menabrak tangan yang memegangi kertas. Kyril langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membuka matanya.

Itu adalah kontraknya. Yang dengan sengaja diambil agar Kyril mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dapat mengambil lembar itu dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, karena kau menemukan kontraknya maka kau dengan resmi menjadi anggota kami." Riou tersenyum bahagia sembari menepuk pundak Kyril. Rupanya makhluk satu itulah yang membuatnya mengambil kontrak itu.

Kyril merasa dunia sudah tiada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... selamat datang di ekskul band kami, bukan... selamat datang anggota baru Caelum Quintet." Kyril menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyambut tangan mereka.

"Yah, terima kasih sambutan kalian." Ucapnya. Dan inilah awal mereka, awal sebuah kisah yang unik.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Saya serasa pingin lempar kiss bye... ._. well, hey minna... ini udah beberapa bulan semenjak kepulangan saya ke fandom ini. Jujur, maaf seribu maaf. Ini adalah fict rekues dari salah satu senpai saya dan saya baru menyelesaikannya, lebih tepatnya baru ngepost selesainya udah sejak setahun yang lalu, pas masih kelas 9. But anyway dengan selesainya chapter ini. Maka saya ingin mengucapkan met datang buat fanfict ini, semoga semua pembaca menyukai kisahnya. sekian XD


End file.
